


Escape

by Tezca



Category: She Talks To Rainbows - Shooter Jennings (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Magical Realism, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Shooter Jennings regrets getting into his temper mode.





	Escape

Fuck his temper. Just fuck it. His temper can just go fuck itself right straight to hell. From time to time he would bitterly question whoever was in charge of the universe(if there was some sort of higher power) why he was blessed with this everlasting rage mode that lurked beneath him. Why did he even have extreme mood swings that liked to come out at the worst possible times? A job would definitely be counted as one of those worst possible times. Probably be listed at or near the top of the list and he was so privileged to have the great opportunity to experienced one of those. One should read that as sarcasm by the way.

And ok maybe he admittedly does know the reason why he has these mood swings. It would be completely stupid of him to deny that really. To put the reason into context, one first has to understand something one have to understand about the world Shooter lives in. Faeries exists and have been for as long as humans been around. And usually humans just think of them as just mythological beings only told in fiction. The majority of humankind don’t really believe faeries are real. The ones that do tend to either have the sight(the ability to see faeries through their disguises and whatnot) or those who aren’t but just open minded. There seemed to be more of the latter compared to the former.

The majority of humankind don’t have the sight either, but that didn’t mean there are families that seemed to have an abnormal amount of members that have the sight. There are about 4, maybe 5 families scattered around the world with the special bloodline. The Jennings is one of them. Guess who the universe decided to not bestow the gift of sight? If you guessed the guy that currently in a padded room then you get 1 million dollars!

So thus the reason for his anger problems is simply envy. He resented the fact that he was the only kid of Waylon’s to not be able to see faeries. For some reason even as a little kid he never gotten completely over the fact. He knew it wasn’t his parents fault, but surely were they ever just a little disappointed that he didn’t have the sight? Especially since his family was good friends with the local Court. He remembered all those trips his parents would take to some neutral area where humans and faeries can hang out together with no worries of hostility and he would have to stay back home. It was enough to add feeling left out to the list of issues he had from the circumstances he was given. Would’ve made everything easier as shit if he just had the damn sight.

Deep down he knew the question of whether or not they were disappointed was irrational and possibly just plain paranoid. He knew his parents loved him deeply and gave him the best things life had to offer. But he couldn't help but wonder. He heard all those stories his dad would tell him about the visits and parties they had with the faeries in some secluded meadow near a forest. He knew his dad didn't know they made him feel bad about his status as a non sighted human. He didn't tell him or his mom and frankly he didn't mind hearing the stories per say, he enjoyed them for the most part. He just never could bring himself to tell them that it made him feel left out and maybe it would've been better if he did indeed could see the fae.

His parents never knew he even has these issues. They still don't and yeah maybe he should've had told them. But how the fuck do you tell someone that is so used to seeing some mythological creatures that sometimes the stories and tales they told of their trips just rubbed the fact in more. At least that what he ended up feeling half the time due to the way said stories were told. All hyped up and embellished like having the sight was the greatest thing a human have and if you don't then you were part of the ho hum mundane population. He wasn't quite so sure how justified that reaction was. He wasn’t sure then and still isn't now. Point is his parents doesn't know that due to how ingrained the fae were in his parents life, he developed issues that he successfully bottled up. At least it was until now.

He knew most of the non sighted people(the ones that were open minded anyways) were able to come to terms with the fact that they couldn’t see faeries unless said faeries reveal themselves willingly. So why can’t he come to terms with it completely? Especially since he moved into his own place years ago. One would think that because he was on his own and away from all those tales of spending a week in the Queen Fae’s palace that he’ll have an easier time to get over the fact. 

But the universe had other plans as evident by earlier. Now that he had a chance to calm down a wave of guilt did come over him. He felt it right after he saw a little faery come up to him and left as quickly as she came in. Why did that particular faery revealed herself? Who was she anyways? Was she the same girl as before? He had heard of stories of faeries pretending to be human for various reasons. Hell the police arrested a criminal awhile back doing just that. If the little faery was indeed that human looking girl than she must have too must trust for her own good to go back after a messed up guy that nearly hurted her. He felt bad that he went after her with a rake like he a fit of blind rage. Now he was a patient instead of someone who merely worked there as a groundskeeper. He could not explain it, before he was able to have no problem seeing a person here and there that seemed to talk to nothing but air but this time something in his mind clicked and his issues exploded to the forefront. 

From time to time he can remember as a kid he would ask from time to time why couldn't he go on the trips since Faes can willingly reveal themselves. But nope he was told that he would have to stay inside the palace out of safety concerns. Those in the palace and whatnot would understand and make themselves known but most of the faeries outside would most likely be indivisible to him and it would be more practical for him to stay behind.

Shooter was alone with his thoughts in the padded room. For how long he wasn't sure, he was told he would be let out into a room of his own in a few hours. But has it been a few hours yet? And how long was a few hours to them anyways, it can be 3, 4 or 5 hours. Has it been that long already. At least it wasn't deathly silent as he can hear random noises outside. Just the usual coming and goings of life inside a mental hospital he reckoned. He always had an outsider perspective with his job with only just a good idea of what goes on inside from having had talked to some of them while on the job. 

He was getting well acquainted with the peace the room provided him until he suddenly heard distant loud noises. It jostled him out of the impromptu trip down memory lane. A part of him was happy something was happening as that meant he didn't have to relieve the factors that led up to this moment. The noise escalated fairly quickly and Shooter maneuvered his legs to stand up. What the fuck was going on? 

Shooter walked up to the small window in the door and saw what could be accurately described as a riot. Patients were going up against stage and all kinds of things were being used as a weapon. People being banged up against the wall and was that blood being spilled? “Holy shit…” 

Shooter stood there in a daze like trance for a few seconds. It was like he just witnessed a sudden train collision or something. First he metaphorically turned into a green rage monster and now a riot. He realized this could be his ticket out of the room so he took step back and started to kick the door and make as much noise as he could, “Hey guys stuck in here!” 

He yelled and kicked up a commotion hoping the banging on the door have alerted someone nearby. Hopefully a patient and not a orderly or someone higher up. His prayers was answered a few minutes later and the door opened to reveal a patient. He quickly rushed over to undo the straitjacket they put on him.

“What the hell is going on out there?!” Shooter asked, “A riot?”

“Yeah. It was planned for at least a week. Your little episode earlier gave some of the guys a good opportunity to start the riot a day early.” The young man explained with a hint of annoyance in his voice, “Not that I wasn't fucking anxious to get this started but,” He continued as Shooter felt the jacket loosening bit and bit, “I still think tomorrow would've been a better day.” 

“I didn't expect my little….rage mode episode.” Shooter defended himself, like the other man was going to call his parents and tell them what he did. He can just imagine the disappointed look on their faces which led to his feeling his guy wretched together in a knotted mess. He probably just overthought shit like he usually does sporadically. He parents never did take it for granted, they viewed it as a privilege to have the sight since after all not many people do have it. 

“Episodes don't exactly come with a warning dude.” The guy said as he loosen up the last strap and Shooter was able to take it off. He stretched and he never felt so happy to have the freedom to move his arms. Shooter can also agree with that. Would have been nice if it did but this wasn't a perfect world. Not by a long shot. “So you can either join or escape. I suggest you escape though since it could get ugly as shit and you haven't had much experience being a patient.”

Shooter nodded after a few seconds of deliberations, “I rather escape.”

“Alright the cops may come so your best shot might be from behind the building. I’ll help out.” Shooter followed the guy out into the hallway down into another corridor. After a few more turns and detours due to the ensuing chaos. Shooter quickly found himself outside just as quickly as he was put in a padded room. He can hear the guy wish him good luck before he left him to go back inside.

Shooter watched him run back inside for half a minute before he turned to face what laid before him. It was a field of grass that bordered a forest not to insanely far ahead. After a couple of more seconds he willed his legs towards the forest as fast as he couple. He certainly didn't want to be around should any cops come. There was a small hill between him and the forest and he figured he should be fairly safe once he gets over to the other side of said hill. 

He can start to hear the faint sound of cops coming from the distant so he hightailed it after he paused for a second to face the direction of the sound. He had an idea why a riot happened. The quality of care wasn’t exactly the best and the food left a lot to be desired for. The rooms looked more like the prisons and heaven helped them all if they broke one of their rediculous rules. That was the gist he caught from various patients that talked to him over the past 2 years that he worked as a groundskeeper. When he started the patients didn’t seem to trust him all that much, worried that he was going to tell on them about what they said.to him. He understood their apprehensiveness, hell he probably would’ve felt the same way. He was new then and naturally it took awhile for them to warm up to him and realize that he was one of the “cool” employees of this dump. 

He hightailed it up the small hill and practically slid down to the bottom in the nick of time. He peeked out from the top and ducked back down when he heard the sounds getting louder and louder. He carefully peeked up again a minute later and noticed the cops have just arrived He went back down again and sat with his back down on the ground. What's the best plan of action? He certainly doesn’t want to get caught. He slowly got back up to the top and peeked over to check things out. He doesn’t see anything which meant they probably went inside.

Maybe he should just take advantage of this, the cops would be too damn distracted to notice a lone patient headed towards the woods. Plus the woods isn’t that far away now as he quickly noted before he took off again. He made it to the woods with no problem but he didn’t slow down to take a breather until he was a good ways into the forest. He even zigged and zagged every so often just to throw off any potential cop that might’ve taken noticed to him. He didn’t bet on it though but it never hurt anyone to be on the safe side like that.

Soon he decided he was far enough to be able to stop and catch his breath. He sat down against a tree to take it easy for a little bit before he made his next move. The trees around him were tall and and full of life with a healthy shade of green. The late afternoon sun poured in and bathe the forest in an almost literal ethereal glow. He wouldn't mind taking a quick rest here, this place was nice and peaceful enough. And no chance of getting caught by the police. 

That can be the plan for the rest of the day, rest up a bit and then head home. Course he would've been home earlier if he hadn't had that fit of his. Shit he could've been playing that new video game he wanted to play by now. But this was how the day unfolded and can't dwell on it. He looked around just to make sure it was safe of any dangerous looking animals. Would majorly suck if he had a large dangerous animal that decided to go after him for lunch. Like if the forest was the restaurant and he was the special.

He didn't get his much needed rest for more than 10 minutes much to his dismay. He wasn't that annoyed thought, the guy that hastily ran past him just now could've been running from a bear or mountain lion. He quickly got up and stared back at the guy still running. He could feel his own muscles tense up as he got worried what could unfold. Was a bear chasing him? A pissed off to hell bear that hadn't eaten in awhile? And who was the guy? If he had to take a guess it might've been someone who had an unlucky hiking trip.

Shooter looked in the direction the guy ran from and...weirdly saw nothing that could be described as a man eating predator from hell. There was nothing but birds that chirped in the air intermittently and butterflies flying about in the air. The adrenaline was still in the background however as he kept an eye on his surrounding. The weird thing was that he didn’t hear or see any signs that alerted him to said wild animal being nearby. There was nothing even after a good amount of time as lapsed. Now everything started to feel awkward as he felt more confused.

Didn't help that he suddenly heard a frantic voice from behind. Shooter jumped up startled and turned around to see that it was the same guy he just saw, “What are are you doing there dude come on!”

“What? What are you talking about?! There's nothing here….” Shooter walked up closer, bewildered. Either this guy was an escaped patient from the earlier riot and having an episode or...oh crap he thought as he felt a sudden cold run up his spine. Damn it why didn't he realize it sooner!. They could be in one of those hostile dark fae forests. The kind his dad warned him to never ever go in. Even those who have the sight and bevelovent faes with sense tended to avoid these areas. 

“We’re in Unseelie territory, or other words dark fae.” The other man, correction the dark wild haired taller man said as he cautiously looked around them. He scanned the area and moved his gaze onto Shooter scrutinizing his demeanor a bit before he connected the dots, “You...don’t have the sight do you?” Shooter had felt his body tensed up earlier at the mention of dark fae. But at 

“No, unfortunately. How did you know?” Shooter questioned just as softly. He was not sure if he wanted to know what prompted the question from the foreboding way the other man said it.

“We’re surrounded....” The man quietly said. He never took off his gaze off of the dark fae that surrounded them. They just stood there waiting for him to make a move. Or an opportunity to make their move. His money is on the latter. 

And to further compound the problem the dark faeries were invisible to the shorter man.

“Oh shit.” Shooter moved his eyes around them. He really can't see any of them. Crap one thing for them to take advantage off if they catch on to that. It's easier to say the logical thing to do in this situation is pretend you do have the sight but he never was an actor, didn't want to be one. He wasn't sure if he was gonna put on a convincing act. He wasn't even sure what he should do in this situation, he didn't want him or both of them really to killed. Seemed like the other guy was one of those humans that have the sight.

Wait was that magical purple energy that started to form around one of his hands? And wings? Purple, translucent wings? Maybe he wasn't human after all. Shooter didn't have time to process what was before him and do the cliche amazed look as the other man lunged forward to wrap one of his arms around him. He used his free hand to form a shield around them to protect them from the ensuing energy blasts.

The only evidence that there were other faeries even there was the fact the shield rippled as various spots got hit.

“What's your name?”

“Shooter.”

“Shooter hang on.” He instructed as he quickly shot up into the air.like a rocket. Shooter had both of his arms around the other man in a good hold as he definitely did not want to fall down. He couldn’t see anything of course as he looked down but assumed at least some of the dark fae was now chasing after them. What did this guy do to get them pissed off. He could see the trees getting smaller and smaller. He just held on tighter and tighter as he surmised to himself that did not want to leave a bloody mess on the ground. He liked being alive thank you very much. 

“Are they still after us?” Shooter asked after a good amount of time had passed. He also noticed they were now flying parallel to the land below. Land that is a million miles below. Million was a gross exaggeration sure but he didn’t give a shit right now as that’s what it felt like. What a fucking way for his first experiece flying through the air to be like. Being chased by dark magical creatures that would soon make him bury his own grave or worse so to speak than say go to a Stephen King movie with him.

“Unfortunately, two of them.” The other said matter of factly, he didn't take his gaze off of the sky before him except for a quick check over his shoulder behind them. Yep two angry pissed off dark fae were still hellbent after them, “Name is Jon Hensley by the way.”

“Oh. Nice to meet you,” Shooter politely said before he looked behind again for a quick second before he faced him. What a crazily felt situation to greet each in he thought. “So what exactly happened?” 

“They stole my favorite record.” Jon simply stated matter of factly just before he saw an errant energy beam fly off beside them, “Shit!” 

Jon picked up speed as he dodged and try to shake off the two pursuers. He maneuvered his way through the air, turning in every which way in an attempt to lose them. He also emitted energy beams of his own behind him. Of course Shooter couldn't see the other two so to him it just looked like all the beams ever hit was just plain old air.

“I might've also insulted them in the process of getting it back.” Jon added after a couple of minutes.

“Well that explains this then.” 

“Yeah were you ever told not to offend a fae, especially an Unseelie one? Cause they can hold a fucking grudge like it was their life and all that shit.”

“Lots of times. Enough to have it seared into my brain for all eternity.”

Jon chuckled at his answer, “That's what I did. I get royally pissed off if someone steals my shit.” He informed him.

“While I totally get that dude, I think I would've tried to avoid getting my ass fried by someone that can shoot laser beams.” Shooter teased back lightly. He looked ahead and could see a thundercloud in the distance.

Jon noticed the cloud too and eventually grinned as an idea to get out alive formed in his head, “We’re gonna fly into that storm....” He abruptly began and Shooter immediately looked at him. That sounded like an equal dangerous way to escape. 

“What?!...” 

“...and then teleport somewhere safe.”

“I'm not sure a thunderstorm is exactly the safest.” 

“Which makes it all the better distraction for us. Think about it, they would have to avoid lightening and the clouds would make it harder to discover that we're gone initially.”

That was a good enough point Shooter silently conceded. He just watched and braced himself for the inevitable impact with the storm. A minute later he felt the wind and rain up against his back. He could hear the sound of thunder boomed loudly around them and sudden silence the next minute. He opened his eyes, looked down and saw they were now in blue skies.

“Where are we now?” Shooter asked as Jon double checked to make sure that yes they had finally gotten rid of the bastards. Score one more for the Seelie fae.

“Somewhere over Kentucky.” He replied while he started to land. Now Shooter can relax and finally take the time to process everything that just happened. To say it was an eventful day felt like a damn understatement. Jon glided down towards the grassy field below them. Shooter could finally see Jon’s wing a bit better once they landed shortly after and catched their breath.

They both felt exhausted for different reasons and are just glad it was all over with. It was Shooter that broke the silence after a couple of minute. He had allowed himself to finally feel in awe of the wing’s design. It was simple but complex too at the same time. It was only out in the open for a minute before Jon hid them away.

“Don't take this the wrong way but I thought faeries are usually...tiny?” 

“Some are, some aren't.” 

“Oh….” Shooter said unsure what to talk about next. 

“Let’s teleport to my place, you can crash there for the night in a guest room.” Jon offered and Shooter smiled friendly. He just wasn't sure anymore how friendly he would be if he knew what he did earlier. Another fae might not take so well to a human that went after one of their kind with a freaking goddamn rake, “Unless you want to go right home, I can drive you home.”

“No it’s fine.” Shooter took up the offer mainly because he was just worn out from the day's events. Plus it helped that Jon seemed like a cool dude, he can see being friends with him. If it was anything otherwise in terms of vibes he would;ve definitely just asked him to teleport somewhere near where he lived.

Jon teleported them to a really nice but still modest home located on the outskirts of Nashville. And one that managed to look pretty expensive at the same time. Shooter looked around for a second before he followed Jon to the couch, “Welcome to casa de Hensley.” He announced with a light laugh.

“Nice house man.”

“Thanks. Was able to afford this via the bar I own on Broadway.”

“That's cool! What bar is it?”

“It's called The Jump Room”

“Oh I've been there a few times then. Its awesome!” Shooter said and the two fell into a comfortable enough silence. He felt grateful too that Jon basically saved his life back there.

“Thanks. So what's your story?” 

“Pardon?” Shooter looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face.

“How did you ended up in the forest? I have a feeling you weren't exactly going for a hike.”

“Oh umm well it's a long story…” Shooter admitted. Jon didn't look too fazed by that.

Shooter hesitated at first, he hasn't really talked about his issues before and his mind was telling him that he was gonna be booted out once he gets to “how I became a mental patient in less than a day.” Might as well, he heard it wasn't good to keep things bottled up 24/7.

“For starters I'm part of the Jennings family,” Shooter wasn't sure if it was just the human world that knew about the 5 families that had the special gene. But this guy obviously lives in the human world so there was a chance of him knowing what he meant by that, “A lot of my family members on my dad’s side have the sight.”

Jon thought on it confused before it dawned on hi, “Oh I think I heard rumors about that. Some families having some kinda special gene that allows more sighted people than normal.”

“Yeah that's the one. I'm the only Jennings in a hundred years to not be able to see any faeries. Mom can too but it was more at random with her.”

“I see. ” 

“Every year there would be one week in the spring or summer where they’ll take a family trip to a neutral area and visit their faery friends along with other visits here and there. Guess who couldn’t go.”

“Having the sight ain’t all it's cracked up to be Shooter.”

That’s exactly what I needed to hear man.” Shooter rolled his eyes. He couldn’t help but come off a little sarcastic 

“What I mean it your parents had to make sure not to make any comments if they saw anything. Many people still think fae folk are the stuff of fiction.” Jon pointed out and Shooter nodded in understanding, “So it would be better not to say anything than run the risk of someone thinking you’re nuts.”

“That’s true. Ever since I was a young kid a part of me always felt...jealous I guess that the gene passed over me. It never helped that my parents and other family members tended to be overdramatic with their stories about said visits. I mean don’t get me wrong they didn’t rub it in on purpose…”

“But it felt that way, at least a little bit?” Jon observed.

Shooter nodded a bit as he faced him, “Exactly. They would’ve toned it down if they had known I had these issues but I never did told them. They just think I already came to grips with the fact.” Shooter finished his explanation with a small sigh, “ I realize it sounds completely stupid that I haven’t gotten over it yet.”

“Not really. Everybody has issues Shooter.” Jon got up to head to the kitchen, “You want a beer?”

“Sure thanks.” Shooter said. He was quiet until he felt the taller man sat back down again and handed him his drink. It did feel good in a way to finally air this out in the open, but he was still cautiously optimistic about it. Besides he didn’t really have anyone else to talk to about this kinda problem and this guy sounded genuinely friendly. So far that is, no telling how he’ll react to the next part, “You're probably gonna hate my guts if I go any further.”

“What makes you say that?” Jon asked. Of course it seemed like Shooter didn’t know that they can read auras. Or maybe he did and just forgot but he wanted to know what prompted him to say that.

Might as well just let it all out, no way back now. Plus it helped that Jon seemed to emit some calmness around him. Probably the way he looked all relaxed and everything as he leaned back on the couch and took a swig of beer, :”Cause I let my pent up issues take over and exploded in spectacular fashion this morning that landed me in a padded room. I ran after some fae disguised as a little girl with a fucking rake. She alright though some staff knocked me down in time.”

“Oh…” For almost a minute there was awkwardness on Shooter part. He wasn’t sure how he will react to what he just said. How else would he except for anger and thinking he secretly hates faeries. It was just hard to guess beyond the initial aimlessly staring in front of him contemplative expression he had on. However he did noticed he didn’t seemed to act scandalized at the revelation , “Wait that implies you saw her as a faery.”

 

“She revealed herself to me when I was in solitary confinement for some reason.” Shooter explained before he fell silent for a bit, “Kinda assumed you’ll be pissed off and kicking my ass for that.” He laughed casually. 

“Haha well it’ll be pretty damn stupid to automatically hate someone over one mistake like that don’t you think?” Shooter listened and honestly felt relieved really at his overall reaction. But at the same time he was confused, he appeared to be a bit too optimistic in thinking he won’t do it again. How does he know he won't pull that shit again? It's like he trusted a little too much in someone like him. Not even he trusts himself that he won’t end up loosing control on some poor innocent faery again, “Look I read your aura and if you were some kind of….faery hating idiot then I would’ve just teleported you to safety in the forest the first chance I got. And that came out a like we’re in some magical version of a Lifetime movie…” Jon added with a quip after a quick pause. 

Shooter laughed heartedly with a smile as he felt more at ease with things now. Jon was a cool guy to sum it all up, “No no it’s ok. Wait you read auras?”

“All fae can. You said the faery was alright?” 

“Yeah she is. I don’t know if she’s scarred for life though. Guess we’ll see whether or not I get hit some kinda revenge spell if I run into her again.” Shooter shrugged.

“Yeah, sounded like she might’ve forgiven you if she revealed herself to you. When did that happened?”

“Uhh few minutes after I was thrown in a padded room so I guess she forgave me pretty damn quick then. I only had quiet and my thoughts to keep me company for a few hours after that.”

Jon nodded, “How’d you escape?”

“Well...this is unrelated to what happened with me but a riot occurred. Some guys took the distraction from what I did as a golden opportunity to start shit up a day early from what I was told.” Shooter paused for Jon to laugh out loud. Shooter himself couldn’t help but laugh as well. It was a pretty crazy as shit day, “It was nuts. People were throwing things around and punching each other brains out. And then I thought hey why don’t I do the same thing and take advantage of the chaos. So I banged on the door and a guy rescued me, got out of the damn jacket and led me out the back way.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah haha.I heard cops coming soon afterwards so I booked it into the forest.” Shooter finished, “I could’ve joined the riot but...didn’t really want to get into even more shit. Plus I wouldn’t know what to do, I was kinda part of the outside staff up until I got thrown in.”

“Understandable.”

“Yeah, I mean would’ve joined and helped out myself but I was more concerned with just being alive and outta there. Thanks for saving my ass back there by the way..”

“You’re welcome. Probably sucked your first experience flying was a bit on the dangerous side.”

“Ha nah its cool man. It was to be honest the most exciting thing that happened to me in a while.” Shooter admitted with a smile. He really did liked the idea of going through the air like that, he just would’ve liked it to be without the threat of getting shot at. “I would like to do it again without the possibility of us getting fried.”

“Haha I would’ve preferred the same. But sometimes a guy gotta do what he has to do when his favorite Elvis record gets stolen.”

Shooter nodded then faced him, “What did you exactly insulted them about?”

It didn’t take too long for Jon to mull over the answer before he responded point blank without a hint of regret, “I insulted their queen, home and their magic skills.”

“No wonder they were after your ass then.” Shooter said with a friendly laugh.

All in all Shooter thought this day ended up on a good enough note. Sure he could’ve done without his green rage fit part, but hey at least he ended up making a cool new friend. Or at least it felt it was on the way to being a good friendship if the night anything to go by.

Also helped that Jon offered Shooter to work in his bar somewhere along the way before they got some rest.


End file.
